Back To You
by NothingGoodHasHappenedYet
Summary: Cammie left town and left behind her brother and best friend Zach. Will they rekindle the relationship that they always wanted. One shot. First Fanfic, hope you enjoy xxx


**Chapter 1 **

**Cammie P.O.V**

I parked my red lotus in the school car park, it was currently blaring out Misery by Maroon 5. It was my first day back at Roseville High school and I think it was safe to say that I wasn't looking forward to it. The thing is I left about 3 years ago without much warning. I only had time to wish my few friends goodbye in the last few hours that I was in town. Including my best friend Zach. We'd known each other since we were seven and were inseparable. Loads of people used to say that we were so in love with each other but we just thought we were so close because of our long friendship. I didn't realise that he meant a lot more to me than a friend until mum told me we had to leave town. When I told him that I was moving he was mad. As mad as I've ever seen him before. Since then I forgot my feelings for him, if he liked me more than a friend he wouldn't of been mad when I left because he wouldn't of wanted to hurt me like that.

The reason I had to move was because of mum. Her and dad split up leaving me and my brother Jonas to be separated. Jonas had to stay with dad in Roseville while I had to live with mum in Manhattan. But now mums dead, I'm going to be living with dad and Jonas. I missed them so much. I was going to surprise Jonas at school because dad promised not to tell him about my arrival. Unfortunately dad's on a business trip to London so won't be at home when I arrive.

I slid through the schools front doors and casually walked down the corridor. I was wearing mini shorts and a tank top with my high tops. My brown hair flowed out behind me a different colour to my hazel eyes.

As I neared the school office I noticed I was getting lots of unwanted attention. I got wolf whistles from boys and glares from girls. I don't know why though. I was nothing compared to smart Liz, feisty Bex, gorgeous Macey and slutty Tina. I was invisible to everyone, at least I used to be.

"Hi, I'm Cameron Morgan. I'm new here." I told the receptionist.

"Oh darling. It's nice to see you back. I'm sure Jonas will be glad to see you."

"I hope he will. So what class am I in?"

"12Ap. The same class as Jonas and your other friends, Miss Morgan."

"Ok."

"Here's your timetable and a list of clubs you can join."

"Thank you." I took everything she was holding out for me and began walking down the hall. That was when I realised that I didn't know where I was supposed to go. I glanced down at my timetable and spotted that I was supposed to go to my form room. Unfortunately I didn't know where that was either. Just when I thought my luck was about to run out I spotted Jonas. This was going to be fun!

I creeped my way up behind Jonas and saw the person next to him stare at me. I didn't know him so suspected he was the guy that took my place when I left. I slowly put a figure to my lips and he winked in return. I jumped onto Jonas' back and much to my delight he screamed.

"I'm sorry but that never gets old." I couldn't contain my laughter and found myself leaning against the lockers for support. The guy next to him chuckled as he stretched his hand out to me.

"I'm Grant. Do you know each other?" I shook his hand.

"Yeah I'm Cammie. Jonas' sister." Jonas' face lit up as he saw me.

"Bloody hell Cam. Are you sure that's you." I tried to act offended but couldn't contain my happiness at seeing my big brother (only older by two minutes though).

"What, do I not meet up to your standards." I pouted slightly knowing that Jonas didn't mean that at all.

"You surely meet up to mine." Grant exclaimed looking me up and down with lust in his eyes.

Jonas' fist landed on Grants arm. At least I had my brother to protect me from horny teenage boys, not that I'd need him to anyway. I chuckled to myself seeing the look on Jonas' face.

"So are you going to show me where the form room is or will I have to go find a map."

"It's this way." Jonas said.

The journey to the form room was mostly taken up by general chatter and Jonas telling Grant to "stop checking out his sister!" Seriously I don't know when I started attracting this much attention. But seeing from the look in Grant's eye as he looked me up and down being invisible seemed like a pretty good option. Jonas and Grant sauntered into the form room while I stood awkwardly at the door. In the corner I saw Bex, Macey and Liz chatting excitedly between themselves. All the boys in the form were sitting in a huddle with a few slutty girls hanging around them. This is where Jonas and Grant sat.

I stayed at the door and searched deeper into the group of boys and slutty girls. In the

middle I saw Zach with his arm around Tina's waist. She was leaning on him as if her life depended on it and they were practically having a wrestling match but with their tongues. I felt like I was going to throw up. I could tell Zach was a jock because he was now surrounded by girls everywhere. Right then I really wanted to be invisible. Unfortunately Grant only had to make it worse.

"Hey guys, listen up. This is Cammie, Jonas' sister. She's back and looking hotter than ever!" Suddenly everyone's eyes were on me. Including Zachs.

**Chapter 2 **

**Cammie P.O.V**

I shuffled forward and waved my hand slightly in the air. My face flushed red with embarrassment.

"Hi everyone." I turned my gaze to Bex, Macey and Liz and saw their faces light up.

"So you remember me then." I asked relieved.

"Sure we do Cam. It's great to see you." Bex answered. They all squealed slightly and came hurtling themselves at me. I found myself crashed into the middle of their hug with the air practically being sucked out of me.

"Guys I can't breathe." I managed to mutter out.

They all took a step back and brought me over to their little corner and a took a seat next to Bex. Is it possible that they all looked better than ever. Then this sinking feeling came over me. When I used to be at this school the boys were all over Bex, Macey and Liz. The Jocks went after Bex and Macey (no surprises there) and even some of the cute, intelligent boys went after Liz. But me. I was just your plain old Jane. No one went after me. Not that I minded much though but it would've been nice for someone to notice me for a change.

As I was busy daydreaming I hadn't noticed the feeling of someone watching me until Macey whispered in my ear.

"Looks like you'll be getting lots of attention this year."

"What do you mean?"

Macey signalled for me to turn around and I did as I was told. I found loads of pairs of eyes on me. Mostly from the Jocks. They all had that same look in their eyes that Grant had, it kinda creeped me out. But that didn't even compare to the look Tina gave me. A look filled with pure evil and hatred. Seriously, my first day back at school and I'd already pretty much had myself an enemy. It was going to be one hell of an interesting year.

**Grant P.O.V **

Cammie was one amazing girl. I sat there watching her as she laughed with her friends in the corner of the room. I took one look around me and saw roughly every boy in the class staring at Cammie. She really was amazing. She had these great legs that were all slim and tanned, her chest was an average size, nothing compared to Tina's boobs but they were adequate. Cammie's hair was a light brown but not your general brown it was beautiful and really accented her hazelnut coloured eyes. God I'm sounding like such a girl. Jonas was fidgeting lots so I decided to tease him.

"Hey Jonas. You better keep an eye out for your sister because you know boys our age are only thinking about one thing."

Jonas squirmed some more and gave me a look that said "if you even look at my sister again you're dead!". I knew Jonas was worried about the amount of guys who were probably trying to get inside Cammie's pants.

"Right that's it. I'm talking to Cam." Jonas stood up and began to stroll over to Cam but then he turned around and headed over to Zach.

"Hey Zach. Can I have a word." Zach looked at Jonas quizzically and whispered something in Tina's ear. She giggled flirtatiously and let Zach talk to Jonas. They walked to the corner of the room and Jonas began to freak out.

**Zach P.O.V **

"So, what's the problem?" I asked. Jonas had this look on his face that only happens when he is worried about something. Except this time I knew he was worried about someone.

"Oh my god, Zach. It's Cam. Have you seen the amount of boys looking at her. Seriously they all have that same lustful look in their eyes. They all just wanna fuck her then leave her. I don't know what to do Zach. She's just a girl. I mean I can look out for her but I'm just one guy and there's about 20 guys that keep looking at her and that's only in our class. I need you to help me. I know you and Cam used to be great friends and I need you to be there for her. You need to ward off jerks like Josh so she doesn't get her heart broken ok. Please can you help me Zach, please."

"Well after that speech I think that if I did say no you might kill someone, so yes I'll help."

Jonas sighed a sigh of relief.

"Good, then you'll come over with me now and talk to her."

"Sure, whatever makes you happy." Even though I said to Jonas that I'd help ward off guys from Cammie I don't know whether or not I'll be able to keep my own hands off her.

"Hey Cam." Jonas shouted. She turned around and smiled at Jonas but I swear to God that when she saw me coming she grinned. I now understand why Jonas was so worried about her. She was hot. She barely had any make-up on but still looked amazing. Cam stood up and I got a good look at her. She'd grown about 3 inches since I'd last seen her leaving her at about 5 foot 8 inches this meant her legs had got extra long and sexy. She was roughly 4 inches shorter than me. Her boobs had grown since I'd last seen her leaving her at about a C cup. Her eyes were what I loved about her most though, not brown but hazel.

"Hey Zach." She said breathlessly.

"Hey. You look good." I answered. Suddenly I felt her arms wrap themselves around my body. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me, breathing in her sweet scent.

"I missed you so much." I whispered

"Me too. When mum died I didn't know who to go to because you'd always been there. I'm so glad I'm back now with you."

"I'm always gonna be here Cam. Especially now that all the boys in our entire grade want to get into your pants."

"Zach." She slapped me lightly on the arm and giggled. "Well, at least it's a change from no one wanting to get into my pants."

I laughed with her and got interrupted by a pat on my arm.

"Zachy. I thought you said you'd only be two minutes." Tina pushed her way in between me and Cam and shoved her chest closer to mine.

"Sorry T. It's just that I'm trying to catch up with Cam. I haven't seen her in 3 years."

"Oh ok Zachy. Talk to you later." That's when she decided to pull me by my shirt and plonk the biggest kiss ever on my lips. Being a guy I didn't resist and kissed her back. We were obviously kissing for a while because Jonas cleared his throat. I broke off the kiss and winked at Tina as she flounced off.

"So Zachy. How's life?" Cam asked.

"I'd rather you didn't call me Zachy, babe. Tina calls me it and it's just irritating so I'd rather only have one person call me that please. Anyway life sucks. Mum and dad are going through a rough divorce so I've moved in with your brother whilst your dads on his business trip. We are now officially roomies babe."

Don't worry about me calling her babe. It was our own private joke when we were best friends three years ago. Luckily she still remembered otherwise I would have some explaining to do.

"Cool." she smiled. Her smile was so beautiful but unfortunately it vanished as soon as the teacher walked in. Mr Johnson.

"Class settle down." His eyes scanned the room then stopped on Cammie. "Ah, Miss Morgan so nice to see you again."

"You too Sir." Only I new that she was lying. She hated Mr Johnson ever since he started hitting on her. The perverted bastard. He should've been fired by now. Luckily for Cam I was here for her so no one was going to lay a finger on her.

Mr Johnson called the register then the bell rang. It was time for P.E.

**Cammie P.O.V**

Zach looked so hot at the moment. His dark wavy hair was naturally messy. He wore a tight fitting white T-shirt with 'The Fray' written on it. He had skinny black jeans on that hugged him in all the right places. So maybe I wasn't as over Zach as I thought. I really wanted him and I was going to make him want me. Not that anyone would ever find out about this though.

We were heading to the changing rooms to get changed for P.E. Today we were playing rugby. Finally a sport I could give the boys a run for their money in. Unfortunately the gym uniform wasn't the most body covering thing in the world. The shorts were very mini (even shorter than the ones I was wearing to school), even the tank top was three quarter length so it showed some of the girls bellies. Not that Tina minded. She even hitched her top up even more.

"So you and Zach, huh." Bex asked with an eyebrow up.

"What do you mean?" I asked knowing the answer already.

"You are so totally in love with him."

"What the hell are you talking about." I screamed anxiously.

"Everyone knew you were in love with each other and that was three years ago. Now you're older and can test if you love each other by doing all sorts of stuff."

" Bex, shut up! You have such a dirty mind. I don't love Zach ok. We're just best friends."

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say."

I sighed and trudged out the door toward the rugby pitch. All the boys were running laps around the field when I arrived. I joined in next to Grant.

"Looking good Cam." Grant snickered next to me.

"Shut up Grant. It's not like anyone wants to wear this."

"Well. The guys like seeing you wear it. Anyway so I have a pool party tonight wanna come."

"I, erm I-"

"Don't worry your friends are all coming and Jonas and Zach."

"Oh ok. I suppose so."

"Cool. See you tonight."

Then he went off sprinting around the field. Unfortunately for him I sprinted after him and beat him on the last lap.

"Right everyone get into two teams because we're going to play a rugby match." Mr Binder shouted.

I ended up getting into a group with Bex, Macey and Jonas. There were some other people from our class in the team as well but Zach and Grant were on the other team. So far the match was going well I'd scored three tries and two out of the three had been converted by Jonas. This meant that our team had nineteen points while the other team had twenty one because they had managed to convert all of theirs.

We currently only had two minutes left on the clock until the match was over. This meant that we needed to score. Bex passed me the ball which luckily arrived safely in my arms. I started to sprint towards the try line until I saw Grant getting ready to tackle me. Macey pulled up on my outside so I passed the ball to her while Grant crashed into me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I could get used to holding you like this Cam." Grant chuckled next to me as we regained our balance.

"Dream on." I shouted to him and went to chase up the ball.

Jonas had the ball and was getting so close to the try line until Josh tackled him. I ran over to him and regained possession over the ball. I saw a gap in the defence and took my chance. I weaved in and out of the defence and tore towards the try line. Suddenly I saw Zach sprinting toward me out of the corner of my eye. I sprinted on and jumped over the line, arms outstretched. Arms circled my waist pulling me back slightly from the line, but not far enough. I lay on my stomach with someone straddling my waist. I rolled over very content when I saw that the person straddling me was Zach. I smirked up at him and sat up so our faces were inches apart.

"Better luck next time. Zachy." I breathed into his ear. I slid myself out from between his legs then Mr Binder blew his whistle and I jogged back into school.

**Chapter 3**

**Zach P.O.V**

"So Grant, I hear you've invited Cam to your pool party tonight."

"Yeah, she seems cool. Shame she's not the type to throw herself at you. I think i'll need to get her slightly drunk."

I didn't want to sound like I cared about Cammie so I decided to bring up the conversation of the big brother.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Jonas will kill you."

"Well then. If you don't see me and Cam for a while we'll probably be in my room. I'll have to lock the door though to prevent any angry brothers storming in on us." Grant laughed to himself and I really wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

I clenched my fists together to stop me from getting the urge to punch Grant in the fucking face. It was the end of school and everyone was going back to their houses to get ready for Grants pool party. I walked over to my car to find someone leaning against the drivers side of the car. It was Cam.

"I'm really sorry about this Zach but since you live in my house you're going to have to give me a lift home." She sighed obviously irritated at something.

"Yeah sure. Why can't you use your car though."

"The brother is going around Grants to help him set up for his pool party."

"Oh right that."

"You don't sound ecstatic about it."

"Yeah I know. These parties are all exactly the same. You go, you get wasted then you end up spending the night with some random chick who you don't even know the name of."

I probably shouldn't have said that. I didn't want her to get the wrong impression of me even if it was slightly true. I clambered into my car and watched as Cam slid herself in. She was so beautiful that I wanted to grab her and kiss her until we had to gasp for breath.

I started the car and pulled out of school. I had the roof down on my convertible so Cammie's hair was flying out behind her. She turned to look at me.

"So. How many people have you slept with."

She said it so bluntly that I almost missed the turning for our house. My hands tightened on the wheel and I ran a hand through my hair.

"Er, maybe 3 or 4 girls."

"Liar. Bex told me that you've slept with practically every girl in the year." This was true but I still felt defensive.

"Oh and like your so innocent. How many boys have you slept with then?"

"One."

I couldn't contain my shock. "One! Have you seen how fucking hot you are. Bloody hell if I ever saw you in less than shorts and a tank top I don't think I'd be able to control myself."

We'd just pulled up outside the house as I realised what I had just said. I looked over at Cam to see if she had taken any notice of what I'd just said. Seeing from the shocked expression on her face I had a feeling she had. I tried to dismiss it with a wave of my hand but Cammie kept staring at me.

"Do you really think I'm hot?" She asked her face a complete mask. I turned towards her.

"Yes but -"

I was cut of by Cam pressing her lips against mine. She kissed me and I kissed her back. It was tender but filled with so much passion. She pulled away gasping for breath.

"So Zach. We wouldn't want to ruin your player reputation now would we. Seems like you have to tick a Miss Cameron Morgan off your 'girls to sleep with list'." She winked and hopped out the car.

I followed her giddy with excitement. She reached for her key to open the door but I stopped her.

"You won't tell Jonas about this will you."

"I won't if you won't." She replied.

That was good enough for me. I pressed her against the door and kissed her passionately while she fumbled with the key. I heard the lock click open and pushed her through the door. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I carried her up to my bedroom to show her just how much I loved her.


End file.
